Hikari without Light
by kisara-san
Summary: PG13 just incase. I don't really know what it means but this might get over PG so yeh. Revisited Battle City The Story You Never Heard. R
1. Painful Memories

Me: Aww. My story got deleted glares at little brother evilly before throwing keyboard at him

Hikari: You realize that there's a cord and it can't go that far?

Me: At least I don't go to the bank and get the pens and stab people with them

Hikari: blushes

Me: I own nothing 'cept this story. I'm sorry that I've had to do it again, but I've revisited it so it'll be better. I hope. This chapter is dedicated to Panmotto because you're my best reviewer and I'm so sorry. This better or what?

Hikari: She's just cocky because she's the only one in her grade to have finished the Writing for Writers assignment so far.

* * *

Painful Memories

* * *

_Feeling faint, I stood up, my blue hair twisted around me in effect of the wind. The sun glazed above, and should have been heating the sand at my feet. Instead it was cool, and I sank through as if it were a cloud. _

_In the distance I saw a white dragon and another huge, dark creature. Squinting, I tried to figure out where it came from. Dragons aren't real, are they? Was this real? Was I?_

_Beneath the dragon once stood a girl who looked identical to me. Falling, I ran as fast as I could to catch her. The sand felt less like clouds and more like quicksand as the wind belted against my face. Someone beat me to her, and caught her safely in their arms._

_I had to help them both though, so I concentrated as much as I could while still running on an idea._

_Reaching the scene of the crime, I bent down and pulled my fingers through her hair. It seemed I was invisible to the pair. Her eyes were an ice blue. I couldn't place it if I tried. _

_Holding her hand tight, I felt so faint. Another tall figure with dark hair approached from the distance. I couldn't see him clearly but I knew he looked the same as the man holding the unconscious girl._

_Another dragon appeared on the right side of hers, and helped overcome the monster. There's too much light, and my stranger caught me._

_Who are you? And why are you in my dreams?_

Panting, I sat up, afraid of my realistic dream. Patting the bed for reassurance of where I was, I started to focus on the little parts of what I remembered.

Who were those men? The only person I know who looks like that is –

'Kaiba! I still can't believe he's holding this tournament. It's as if he owns Duel Monsters for crying out loud,' Katsuya Jounouchi could be heard yelling from the other side of the house. It could only mean three things.

Mr.Jounouchi was still out

Katsuya was still upset about losing his Red Eyes. I could tell by the candy in his hand at 7 o'clock in the morning, and how carelessly he had thrown the wrapper with the others that pilled in the room we shared.

He somehow knew that I had a dream about a guy who looked sorta like Seto Kaiba. Sorta!

It couldn't be Kaiba, or "Moneybags" as Katsuya calls him every noun and again.

'KATSUYA I WAS STILL ASLEEP!'

Jounouchi walked into the room they shared, grinning sheepishly.

'Sorry but Battle City starts today, and I get a chance to bet Kaiba in his own tournament.'

This Duel Monsters Tournament was on everyone's lips, including mine. Katsuya and Yugi Motou had entered when we all went to the city center a few days ago, and I had snuck there myself two days ago with Anzu Masaki, another friend of ours. I bought a Duel Disk out of the money I earned doing the paper route with Katsuya every Sunday morning, and hid it the second I got back. If Katsuya or Jounouchi found it I would be in huge trouble. No one knows I duel!

I wish I could verse Yugi one day in a match. I know I'd never make it that far but it would be huge. He's gotten so much better since he got his good luck charm around his neck. Sometimes I feel something coming from it, but I think of it indifferently. Magic doesn't exist. Just freaky dreams about guys in my grade.

Seto Kaiba is our local child prodigy, a billionaire which he inherited from his step father. He is the CEO of Kaiba Corp. who is holding the Battle City Tournament. Hiroto Honda just thought it was an excuse to get Yugi infront of a crowd and try to beat him, but I don't agree. Otherwise we'd have had many tournaments by now. Thank God there's only been Duelist Kingdom, and I didn't go because I was in hospital. No one knew why and they still don't. That's when the dreams started I think.

I was in a coma for a month after my "dad" died. He wasn't related to me in any way, and he wasn't even good at pretending. Until I moved into an apartment near Katsuya I didn't know that sexual abuse was wrong. It was a punishment for me. The reason I wear these marks on my face, and all across my body for that matter, is because of him. My hair is still growing back after he got a knife and tried to cut it all off but didn't really succeed and ended up cutting my head. I've been told I fell unconscious and he thought I was dead, so he tried to take his own life.

No one knows why.

But the shock was the thing I've been told. Shock and viruses are the things that get people into hospital usually according to doctors.

Twirling the gold ring with sapphires bent into it, tears escaped my unusual azure eyes. They matched my hair perfectly in color. My skin, so pale, was normal. I wished I could be ordinary and get a tan!

'Hikari, stop dreaming about Moneybags!' said Katsuya out of the blue.

'I AM NOT DREAMING ABOUT KAIBA AND YOU KNOW IT!'

'Well, what are you thinking about?'

At a million miles per hour my thoughts zoomed around my mind, making it impossible to pick one. Anguish trickled down my cheeks, tasting like salt, and I clung to my best friend's shoulder for support. Rubbing my back he asked no questions. He knew not to.

Wiping away my tears and reassuring my friend that I was fine to go, I waited until I heard him yelling on the phone before cramming my bag. Lippy, eyeliner, a duel disk, my "plastic baby" as I so often called it and a comb was all that would fit. Studying myself in the cracked mirror, taking special care to spike my hair up properly and put on enough concealer so that you couldn't see the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, I waited at the door.

'Katsuya!' I yelled, making it echo throughout the small flat. 'I'm going! You're welcome to come with me if you want but hurry it up!'

He ran to the door appologising.

'What were the screams?'

'Oh, Honda's there with Shizuka.'

Shizuka. Another sour topic. Don't get me wrong – the girl's a sweety. But she's clingy when it comes to her big brother and together they've had more than their fair share of downs.

Closing the door behind us, we were off to earn our six locator cards and enter the finals.

* * *

Me: Lol good?

Hikari: Or bad?

Me: RR


	2. Damsel In Distress

Me: I SPENT MY FRIDAY NIGHT WORKING ON THIS FOR YOU!

Hikari: She would have put this up earlier but Bug joins the glaring got the account locked!

Me: I feel so bad always just writing as me, now that I know someone called Me. It seriously is confusing me.

Jounouchi: That's so lame Kisara

Me: .

Yugi: Kisara owns nothing but her changes to the story line, her original story and her twisted ideas with Hikari. Oh, and on this cue card it says she also owns the world's supply of chocolate pudding, so hand it over. Kisara, what sort of crap is this?

Me: I like chockie pudding – tats all folks

_**

* * *

Damsel in Distress**_

* * *

**She's scared – I can feel it. I know she's in danger but I don't know if she'd want my help, let alone accept it. **

**laughs deeply**

**She is the cat's mother. That's what my late mother used to say anyway. Something tells me that she will comfort me if she is the person I think she it. I'm scared what I'll find though. I'm scared she's already dead. I'm scared I'll be hurt again – by her or my expectations. **

**But worst of all, I'm scared I'll be right. That she's been right in front of me and I've never seen her for the person she really is.**

**She's a girl I know. Ok, I'll expel the obvious. She's in my grade.**

**I don't want to say her name out loud.**

**It feels like that means I believe all this bull crap that Isis has told me.**

**Isis. What does she want with me? She says that Hikari, in my grade, will help me find out who I really am. I know who I am. Seto Kaiba. I don't need Hikari to tell me that.**

**Damn them. Damn them both. **

**Why am I thinking about Hikari again? I thought that I wouldn't mention her. Why is she in my dreams? I barely know her.**

**Well, she looks like the girl in my dreams, the girl Isis mentioned. **

**That's funny. The girl in my dreams is innocent. Graceful. Hikari – well. I don't think she was ever virtuous. She's always been wild. Never predictable. Maybe there's a reason why. I don't care why.**

**I don't care. Damn Hikari. Damn her to hell so that she may rot from my mind. And take my dreams with you because all I need is power and I have that.**

**I don't care.**

**I don't care anymore. Take my mind, take my sanity. They're yours. It's not like I have control anyway.**

Alone in a major Duel Monsters tournament where I'm not supposed to be competing but I have my duel disk in my backpack. Alone without any of my friends.

Bloody brilliant.

How much worse can this morning get? First dropping my wallet, then bending down to get it then look up to see Katsuya gone and someone taking my wallet.

crash

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry sir,' I said, picking up the things I had knocked out of this strangers arms. He was a bit taller than me, but that's not too hard because I'm only 5'5. Wearing what could be described as interesting clothing he looked like a mix of a magician, a clown and a mime.

I blushed a bit when he surveyed me up and down, probably thinking the same about me. Not that that's uncommon as I was wearing my latest cheapskate ensemble – my school uniform with the bow just undone around my neck, fishnet stockings, Doc Martins, black gloves, my gray puffy hat and a chunk of eye makeup to cover up the months of sleepless nights. Plus my short, blue spiked up hair, which matched the color of my eyes, I mustn't have looked much more normal.

'That's quite alright – '

'Hikari,' I finished off for him. 'Hikari Motou.'

Kissing my hand in such a formal manner, I heard him whisper, 'This should be interesting. He'll do anything for his sister.'

Not knowing what this man was talking about I just kept to my old motto – smile and nod.

Handing his stuff back to him, I took no notice of what I held.

'So, do you duel?'

Nodding, I replied, 'I'm sorta new and I need some practice, but other than that I'm really good.' Not wanting to sound too cocky, I quickly added 'Or so I've been told.'

'Why don't you come to my arena?' he asked. Half running we reached a circus tent after about half-an-hour.

'What's this?'

'My arena.'

My confused look gave it all away, and he forcefully led me inside. A new glint had entered his eyes, and it scared me.

"Meow."

"Meow"

'Do you always carry a cat around with you?' the magician asked.

Realizing it was my phone I ran away to try and answer it, and tell whoever it was where we were. Unfortunately for me it was Anzu calling me, and this man took my phone off me, simply saying, 'Tell the Pharaoh to come collect his sister.'

'Hikari Dickory Dock. The mouse ran up the clock.'

The pieces of the puzzle fell together and I realized how much trouble I was in as he pushed me into a box like the ones you see on TV and people saw other people in half. Except this one was full of some sort of gas.

'But she's playing with the grownups now, not her 14 year old friends.

The clock struck one, the mouse fell down, never to wake again.'

I don't know what it was, but it made me dizzy in quick time and I let the darkness consume me.

"_Something's wrong. Move"_

_Where?_

"_I don't care where. We're all in danger."_

_We?_

"_You ask a lot of questions for someone so young."_

_Hey! You were my age once too!_

"_Yes, but that was many years ago. Too many."_

_How long?_

"_Ask the Pharaoh."_

_But who's we?_

"_Ask that Pharaoh. Or his rival. Or his enemy. They all have a different story to share."_

Blinking, my eyes struggled against the two blurs of light. There was lots of yelling. I knew those voices.

The freaky magician guy and –

'YUGI!'

Turning around as quick as a fox hunting its prey, I saw my tricolor hair friend. Running straight at me, he knocked what seemed to be a glass box surrounding me.

'HIKARI!' he kept repeating, continuing to thump the cage. 'HIKARI!'

'Will you duel for her life?' said the magician. 'Otherwise she stands no chance. You can pick her fate if you like. I could just gas her, or use my personal favorite. Send her to the Shadow Realm!'

'NO!' Yugi and I screamed in union, except for different reasons.

'Pandora, this is ridiculous!' Yugi exclaimed as I said, 'Don't duel him.'

Once again facing me I saw changes I had never noticed in my friend. He looked so much more mature, but at the same time tears barely escaped his eyes.

'This isn't fair Yugi. He's tricking you. I won't let you duel.'

'But – '

'BUT NOTHING!' I shrieked. 'I'M NOT SENDING YOU TO YOUR DEATH FOR ME! I'M NOT WORTH IT

'Yugi, you're one of my best friends. I can't do this to you. I won't let you fight my battles for me. This isn't your fight!'

'But this is,' he interrupted. 'I haven't told you something. Something I should've said sooner. You see this, around my neck?'

'Yeah,' I said, my eyes mesmerized by the gold that looked so like my ring. 'The Puzzle. What's anything got to do with it? It's just an Egyptian souvenir.'

'It's not,' Yugi confessed, not daring to look at my eyes. 'Inside the _Sennen _Puzzle is the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh. He duels for me when I'm in danger. He's trying to save the world, but now both of us want to save you.'

* * *

Me: Please R&R coz I'm tired now. Also I have a voting thing now! Woo!

Yugi: Either vote A) I fight the duel

Jounouchi: Or B) Hikari fights this duel

Hikari: Or C) Somehow everything turns out and I get paid extra.

Me: No C). She's lying. Thanks for reading, another one coming soon.


	3. Mysterious Decisions

Me: REVIEWS! glomps people

Hikari: sigh

Me: InsaneShadowFan and panmotto – sorry that Yugi isn't fighting. It's just that Yugi already fought this battle in the series and I thought I'd show off my writing skills lmao. They're sorta minimal. Thanks for reviewing.

silverwolf-bakura13 – they both fight! Yey! gives choccie I keep the pudding

Thanks for reviewing. This chapter is deticated to silverwolf-bakura13 because she had a cool idea I could work with.

Hikari: I swear I don't know her

* * *

'What? You're . . . you're saying that there's another you?'

'Yes. He takes over in times like this usually.'

I didn't look into his eyes, nor he in mine.

'So,' I said after a long pause. 'Do I know you or him?'

'What?' Yugi asked, shocked.

'Who is the real Yugi? Who's the one that I considered my best friend, you or this other Yugi?'

'Please Hikari, please don't'

'Just tell me.'

We paused, unaware of Pandora's movements.

'You know me, but he's the one who duels.'

'So I believed you were a world champion, and that's a lie.'

'Please Hikari – '

'And I believed you were just always in the wrong place at the wrong time, but that's a lie too.'

'Hikari, you've got this all wrong.'

'No Yugi. What I got wrong was that we were friends.'

'NO HIKARI, no.

'We are friends, till the end. I just didn't want to cause you grief like this.'

Motioning him on the best I could through the fog that my glass cage was filling with, a tear trickling down my cheek.

'It's just,' Yugi paused. 'It's just that the less you knew the safer you were. Jounouchi just found out because of the Rare Hunters, Anzu was with me when I found out and Honda . . . I'll tell him when I see him. I didn't want to put you or anyone in danger.'

'How am I supposed to believe you?' I asked, all the bitterness from my voice evaporated. 'I mean, it's just . . . unbelievable. Unreal.'

'Here,' he said, a glow surrounding him to reveal another him. His hair had more blonde spikes in it than usual and his voice seemed a bit deeper, but maybe I was just imagining

'Who the hell are you?'

'I am Yami no Yugi, or aibou to Yugi.'

'That explains nothing.'

'He,' interjected Pandora. 'Is the nameless Pharaoh.'

Pharaoh, pharaoh. Where have I heard your name before?

The girl! With bluer eyes than mine!

'Yugi, other Yugi, Pharaoh, whatever! Do you know anyone with blue eyes like mine? They have to be exactly like mine.'

'Sorry, I don't remember anything from Egypt. Why?'

'Nevermind. I'm dueling.'

'No way!'

'Yes way,' I said, screwing my eyes in concentration. The area that Pandora had created was submerged in a purple fog of power. I don't know what made me think it, but I knew I was in control of this. Yugi gasped and Pandora's eyes widened severely. I felt cracks form in the glass, so small, so insignificant compared to the chains that followed. Pulling my arms in front of my eyes after seeing Yugi do the same the glass shattered and floated around the room. Some control was kept.

'I'm dueling Pandora. If I lose you get to send me to the Shadow Realm and get to duel Yugi. Deal?'

'Don't you mean duel?'

'Now!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'YUGI WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'm gonna win.'

'You don't even have a Duel Disk'

Running to my back, I dumped the contents onto the floor. My ring which seemed to be glowing, some loose change, Pooky (YUM!) and my Duel Disk with my cards already in there.

'I got it for free,' I said. 'Let me duel.'

'I'm afraid I can't let you,' Pandora said, walking towards me slowly. I stepped back and cut my hand on shards of glass still attached to the wall.

'Both of us.'

'Both of you?'

'Yes,' Yugi said, determined. 'We get 2000 life points each, you get 4000, and it goes you, me, you, Hikari etc. Deal?'

'Duel!'

Pandora put us both in these foot chains, and put himself in one as well before explaining the extra rules.

'Who ever loses,' he said. 'Will have their feet taken away from them thanks to my saws spinning. If you win, your box opens allowing you to unchain your feet. Any questions?'

'Are you some sort of demented madman?' Another Yugi exclaimed.

'Sorry kiddies. That's a big kids question. What are little squirts like you doing knowing those sort of words anyway?'

'Well,' I improvised. 'If we're playing in the deep end then we have to learn to sink or swim. Unfortunately I'm as good as Ian Thorpe from Australia in the 400m.'

'Fine, just go.'

'I play one card in defense and place another card face down,' Yugi announced.

'And I do the same,' Pandora replied.

'Hey! That's just lame. I play Swords of Revealing Light, and then play a trap card before playing one monster in defense. Go Pandora.' Hopefully that Mystical Elf wouldn't be knocked out easily.

'Do I attack or not?' Decisions decisions.'

'Make up your mind Pandora,' Yugi ordered.

'I choose . . . '

* * *

Me: OOOO cliffy.

Hikari: R&R Thanks


End file.
